In conventional semiconductor device production processes such as an LSI production process, microfabrication technology employing lithography in which a micro pattern is transferred by exposing a photosensitive material called photoresist to light using an exposure device has been employed. Therefore, in the case where a more micro pattern is desired, it is necessary to achieve a shorter wavelength of the exposure device, higher performance of the resist, and the like. However, it is considered that these improvements are of limited effectiveness.
Accordingly, as a method for forming the more micro pattern, self-assembly lithography which exploits a self-assembly phenomenon of a polymer material such as a block copolymer for attaining spontaneous formation of a micro and regular pattern has been proposed.
For instance, as one example of the self-assembly lithography in the case of forming a pattern made from a directed self-assembly (DSA) material on a substrate surface, there has been proposed a method of forming on the substrate surface regions (chemical guides) having chemical affinity for one of a plurality of polymer components contained in a self-assembly material in the form of a straight line or a dotted line and settling orientation of the pattern formed of the self-assembly material owing to the chemical guides.